1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chip mounter for positioning a chip of a semiconductor element or the like (lightweight and compact product) such as a bare chip on a substrate such as a wiring board and bonding the chip to the substrate with ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,301, it has been known that when an unpackaged bare chip type semiconductor element is to be mounted on a wiring board for testing such as a burn-in test or a bare chip type semiconductor element which is verified as satisfactory in a burn-in test is to be mounted on a wiring board for packaging in place of a lead frame, it is mounted on a wiring board making use of ultrasonic vibration.
The above ultrasonic vibration bonding chip mounter has such a problem that the movements and position controls of a pick-up unit and an ultrasonic vibration bonding unit become complicated inevitably when a chip is to be mounted on a chip mounting position of a substrate for mounting the chip on a mount table through a prealignment table from a pallet table because the pick-up unit and the ultrasonic vibration bonding unit are not arranged apart from each other with reference to the installation position relationship among the pallet table of a chip supply unit, the prealignment table of a prealignment unit and the mount table of a mounting unit.